1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to wheelchairs and, more specifically, to attachments for wheelchairs for specialized uses thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A large number of devices have been provided for attachment to or use with wheelchairs that enable a specialized use of the the wheelchair by the occupant. Such devices include lifting apparatus and ramps which enable the occupant of the wheelchair to move between the wheelchair and a vehicle or other support. Also, assorted exercise devices, such as the bicycle-like leg exercise device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,423,086, are known for use with wheelchairs.
Such devices, however, do not facilitate the use of the wheelchair in sporting events. If the occupant of the wheelchair wishes to participate in certain sports, such as basketball or bowling, he or she must physically move the wheelchair about while using his or her arms to perform the necessary activity required by the sport. This is often beyond the strength and capability of the handicapped and, in particular, children and therefore prevents these people from participating in many types of sporting events.
This is particularly true with the game of bowling. In order to bowl, the occupant who is usually seated in his wheelchair at the foul line of the bowling lane, must reach over the side of the wheelchair to release the ball towards the pins. Due to the weight of the ball and the difficulty in holding and swinging it over the side of the wheelchair, the handicapped have not previously been able to bowl or to bowl effectively. Stand alone ramps have been used by the handicapped in bowling. The ramps are positioned on the bowling lane and enable the ball to be urged down the ramp towards the pins. However, such ramps are bulky and cannot be easily positioned for rolling the ball in a variety of paths towards only certain pins. This has detracted from the enjoyment of the game of bowling by occupants of wheelchairs.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a ramp attachment for a wheelchair which overcomes the problems of prior art attachments in permitting the occupant to effectively participate in the game of bowling. It would also be desirable to provide a ramp attachment for a wheelchair which can be easily positioned with respect to the wheelchair in order to direct the ball in a variety of paths down the bowling lane towards the pins. Finally, it would be desirable to provide a ramp attachment for a wheelchair which is simply constructed of lightweight components and which is easily and quickly disassembled for storage or transportation.